


同类

by Abyuanss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, 性转, 非国设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 人们啊，恭喜你们，终于找到了自己的同类。





	同类

**Author's Note:**

> 16年的一个玩意，看得自己也头疼，总感觉祸害人家小姑娘有点良心不安（草）懒得修了有机会再说8OTZ
> 
> ATTENTION  
> *非国设。可能含有性转、子体、异色设定。  
> *R18：可能含有暴/力、色/情或其他令人不适的情节。  
> *关于内容：自娱自乐，无稽之谈。
> 
> BGM：光、再考 - amazarashi

我第一次见到安娅·布拉金斯卡娅的时候是个大雨天。

天色阴沉得像被打翻的墨水浸透的画布，窗外的雨点大颗大颗地砸在玻璃窗上，发出似痛似怒的咆哮，然后再跌落下去。安娅就在雷声隐隐的咆哮中跟在老师的后面走进教室，黑色的大衣上铂金色的长发与惨白色的围巾静静地垂下来，她修长的手指紧紧地捏着书包垂落下的背带。我见她似乎是有些雀跃的。一番简单的自我介绍完毕，想象中的热烈欢迎却并没有如期奉上。那时少女迎接着来自四面八方的审视目光，有些局促不安地站在原地。

“又是一个牺牲者。”静静地躺在我怀里的熊子小姐突然开口断言，声音似乎在天花板上盘旋了一圈，然后默默撞碎成许多灰扑扑的碎片。我不置可否地偏了偏头，接着低头看着自己的练习册。几何真是太讨厌了，我只是这样想。

“喂，”前排的一个男孩突然语气别扭地开口了。这时他的同学们突然都看向了他，眼睛里带着某种呼之欲出的期待。

“听——说——你——被——强——奸——过？”

那个男孩一字一顿地咬着这几个烈火一样的字眼，声音因为某种喜悦而逐渐尖锐起来。那一刻有什么平衡似乎突然被打破了，我听到了期待着的人们因得到了他们想要的答案而嘴角上扬的声音。他们的眼睛里含着某种热情到痴狂的光，他们的嘴里流出兴味盎然的询问与回答。它们使得台上的少女渐渐苍白了了脸。

“我没……为什么要问这些？”拒绝了逃避的少女坚定的言辞却因台下渐渐沸腾起热度的而变得无力。少女仿佛被越来越汹涌的声音击中了一样后退了一步，随即又捏了捏拳头站定。她狠狠抿了一下嘴，开口。

“Заткнись（闭嘴）。”她的声音被扯得有些嘶哑。被这声哀号打断了思路，我饶有兴趣地抬起了头，看见她自以为骄傲却更显得可怜的神情。她又握了握拳，大概是平息了一下心里翻涌的怒火。然后她开口——向着一直沉默不语的老师。

“先生——我不认为拿别人的一次不幸的经历来喋喋不休是文明人做得出的行为。”她愤怒的紫瞳迅速在教室里掠了一圈——我看到她在看到我这个方向时不甚明显地顿了一下。她稍微停了一下，然后稍有些艰难地开口。“我也并不是懦夫，……这样的事情既然发生，我也不会否认或者回避，但是就这样在大庭广众之下拿出来讨论不是很……”

“也许他们只是想跟你开个玩笑而已，你的反应未免过激了。”老师冷静地开口说，“不要做那么死板的人，布拉金斯卡娅小姐，这会使你受厌恶的。去你的座位上吧。”他有些不耐烦地摆了摆手，宣告话题的终结。

我看到她的指节被捏得发白，甚至微微颤抖起来。但她的表情却恢复了平静——当然是那种摇篮里的小奶娃都看得出的拙劣掩饰。我不禁有些愉快地笑了起来。她匆匆瞥了我一眼，又保持着高贵地向台下鞠了一躬。 “当然，您说的对，先生。我相信同学们并没有恶意。幽默可是文明人的一种美德，不是吗？”

她的一句幽默结语并没有让气氛缓和起来，——显然她本人也并没有这样的期望。她迎着从教室的每一个角落投射过来的尖锐刺人的灼热眼光，似乎是若无其事地走到我前面的座位坐下。我低着头稍觉无趣地笑了一下——明明手还在抖，简直幼稚得可笑。于是当她扭过头来的时候，我抬起头，努力收敛自己的恶意露出一个自认为最和善的笑容，“欢迎你，我的新前桌。”

她一直小心地维持着坚不可摧的眼神突然莫名其妙地开裂了。我有点诧异又不解地看着她坚硬外壳下露出了一点点受伤的痛楚——当然那也只是短到几乎叫我怀疑自己眼花了的瞬间里发生的事。也许是我的表情太露骨了，在那之后她只是轻轻瞥了我一眼就转回了头。

我无所谓地耸耸肩，转而开始和函数斗争。怀里的熊奈小姐似乎是嗤笑了一声，但我只听到她一本正经地问我："你谁？"

我拖着长音嗯了一声，然后也一本正经地回答："是玛格丽特·威廉姆斯哟，你也可以叫我梅格。"

“不是我的错。”

“不是我的错。”

我看她在本子上一遍又一遍地固执地涂抹。但是她并没有低头，左手托着腮面带微笑地听课。下课之后她盯着自己的一摊看不出笔画的涂鸦看了半天，然后把目光躲到窗外笑了。

同学们此时依然在讨论她。他们在可怜的女孩周围围出了一圈既能明目张胆地监视女孩又明智地保持着距离的隔离带。没有人跟她搭一句话，甚至当她想要与他们接近时，他们带着莫大的惊恐闪开了。

“我不明白。”后来有一天，大概是我们相处时间的中间部分的某一段，我们两个一起走上学校的天台。安娅趴在栏杆上，下巴撑着栏杆，紫眸垂下去看着遥远的地面上的某个点。熊花子小姐发出一声不怀好意的哼笑，我吓了一跳，做贼心虚地看过去，然后如释重负地发现她并没有在意。

“我说，玛格丽特……”她很突兀地顿了一下，努力组织语言。“说真的……为什么我会成为他们中的异类呢？我不明白……我并不觉得我本身的人品或者行为有什么不妥，可是……你瞧，一切的指责都在我的头上。”

她点着自己的太阳穴笑起来，然后又突然沉寂下去，表情瞬间又变得想要哭出来一样。“我很努力了……我尽力了，玛格丽特。但是没有用。”她苦笑。“我们，我和这个世界，没有共识。……你知道吗？有时候我会突然想，像这样……从这里跳下去，会怎么样？”说这话的时候她微笑着把自己的半个身体都探出了护栏外。

我满肚子安慰的话还没出口，熊美小姐却先一步开口了。她的语气充满讥讽，“这样看来我们勇敢的斗士阿尼娅小姐也要放弃她的信念然后像一个懦夫那样结束生命了？”——我猜如果她能控制自己的身体她一定会装模作样地鼓起掌来。“啊——这真是我听到的最好不过的消息。像你那样虚伪地装作自己毫发无伤，看起来未免显得太过无聊了，不是吗？”

“您说的对，小姐。”安娅看着熊理小姐毫无光泽的塑料双眼面无表情却一本正经地说。“您说的对……啊，抱歉，是时候回去了。我先行一步。”她似乎陷入了某种诡异的亢奋中，她的脸庞被某种热情染红，那样的火焰驱赶着她没给我留下任何可以告别的机会地迅速转身大步离开了。我一个人则继续留在那里，一直坐到了天黑。夜风有点冷，不过春日的温柔正在一点一点浸润它，天气大概不就就会温暖起来。熊由小姐毫无戾气地靠在我怀里，我们一起看着渐渐浮现在墨色背景上的满天繁星出神。

“我们这样做得对吗？”我轻轻地问。

“谁知道呢。”熊樱子小姐漠不关心地回答。“你谁？”

“嗯……是玛格丽特·威廉姆斯，你也可以叫我梅格。”我稍微有点无奈地笑了。

熊未小姐什么都没有说，只是似乎叹了一口气。但是那太轻了，我听不清，但愿她没有生气吧。

不过那些都是日后的事了。我们可以接着回来看我们可怜的freshman安娅小姐。已经是来到这里的第三天，她的境遇却没有任何改变。她越来越沉默，即使乌云早已经散开，带着余温的夕阳通过她身边的窗子为她披上一条如同半凝固的血液般暗红色的薄毯，她也并没有显得开心起来。

“啊……阳光啊，好久都没有感受过阳光的温度了。”我恰巧从可怕的微积分习题里抬起头，有点感慨地感叹。不得不说我的内心还是稍微被惊艳了一下的——最后一扇窗户下的这个位置可真妙，少女白皙犹如冰雪般的面孔与冰冻的深情与阳光格格不入，阳光却又不折不挠地给她强加上一圈淡金的光晕。听到我说话，她原本半阖着的眸蓦地张开，紫眸懒散却又隐带着某种期待那样盯着我。半晌她突然凑过来，在我唇边落下一个轻吻。

我一时没反应过来，怔愣在原地，看着她面无表情地舔了一下自己的唇，然后漫不经心地扯起一个微笑。

“味道不错。”她这样说，忽然像是又想起什么不愉快的事，狠狠地皱起了眉，上半身却得寸进尺地趴到了我的桌子上。

“我们交往吧。”她终于还是收敛了一切带着敌意的表情，冲我露出她雪白的六颗门牙笑了，语气似乎是在问今天天气如何那样的轻松。我有些不知所措地待在原地，借垂着眼的动作满心惶恐地打量着她。没有得到回答的时间里，她就一直盯着我，那样懒散的样子不知为什么却让我想到等待猎物步入包围圈的野狼。

“好吧。”我最终还是抬起头冲她露出一个温柔的微笑。我看见她的笑容在接受到这样的回答之后变得更加深刻，然后颤抖起来，终于演变成歇斯底里的狂笑。我毫不意外地收敛了自己的笑容，把她留在原地，干净利落地起身走出了这间很久之前就只余我们二人的教室。

第二天她来的时候我正在座位上补觉。教室里依然只是我们两个人。我醒来的时候，教室里已经有了几个人，却只是小群小群地聚在一起。安娅呆呆地坐在自己的位置，单手托腮望着窗外出神。春日刚刚光临这片土地，窗外的樱花树上蒙了一层淡淡的粉白色的雾气，在渐暖的风里轻轻摇曳着。少女却还穿着厚重的外套，那条长得过分的围巾也照样紧紧地缠在她脖子上。我怀着某种恶意伸手，轻轻牵了一下垂到我桌上的围巾的一端，前面的人却如触电一般转了过来。

“你干嘛？”她紫色的眼睛里燃起了怒火。然后她小心地整理好围巾，转眼间收敛了神色，说：“不好意思，我失控了。”

这一切发生得快到令我稍稍有点措手不及，但是我还是努力打起精神与她交流，试图使她服从我的某种私心。

“安娅，你瞧，春天到了。”我想了想还是没有直说，选择一个自认为较轻松的切入口开始谈话。她盯着我笑，但是坚定地一言不发。

我们之间一时间沉寂下来。然后她沉默地起身，毫不客气地扯起我走出教室。

她拉着我一路跑上了天台。我看她无比熟练地撬开锁住这通往一个天堂的锈迹斑斑的大锁，挂满灰尘的铁链因为久未活动发出一阵刺耳的摩擦声。她把我拽到了天台中央。尚未完全露面的朝阳在世界的另一边冷冷地观望着，晨风中少女扯开她的衣扣，一件一件的衣物被她暴躁地拽下来。

“你让我怎么脱下衣服？是这样吗？”终于她身上完全地赤裸了，她指着自己在阳光下显出寒冷的莹白色的肌肤冷笑。“看看这里——还有这里，”我的目光沉默地跟随着她微颤的手，“看到了吗？……这些，还有这些，全是他们留下的，全都是……”她颤抖地愈发厉害，终于支持不住跪坐下去。

“太脏了……梅格，太脏了。”她低着头良久，从被压迫着的声带里挤出这样一句有点变调的话。“我不知道怎么才能摆脱他们……他们一直追着我，我亲爱的……总有一天，总有一天我会跑不动的……”她的声音渐渐接近哽咽，她把自己埋在自己的手臂圈成的可怜的保护墙中。

我沉默地站在原地，手足无措。我一向不是很擅长安慰人，而凭我同样少得可怜的经验之谈来讲，她显然需要一个医生——大概是他们说的什么心理医生之类，我不太懂。但是安娅——这样迅速地吸引我的目光的一个人，显然是有些不同的。在我沉默的时间里，她似乎已经安慰好了自己。她站起来，抱紧我，头埋在我的肩膀里。我才发现她其实并不高我太多，也比平时看起来纤细得多。“你瞧——我永远放不下这件事。”她静静地说，声音里带着点冷淡的笑意。“没关系，没关系……给我一点时间，亲爱的……你知道的，我想，我需要一点时间。”

她如同梦呓般喃喃自语，分开双臂。我看见她的脸上又挂回了平日那种稍带羞怯的微笑——除了看起来依然有些不真实。她沉默却迅速地套上衣服，捡起围巾走到我身边，捏了一下我的手指尖。“走吧，要上课了。”她这样说着，领头向那扇令人厌恶的大门走去。

在她经过我的时候，我看见了她颈上没来得及用围巾掩饰好的伤痕。它们看起来充满了恶意，已经泛出青紫的清晰指痕看起来那样惊悚——我低头悄悄用手比划了一下，立刻后悔了起来。于是我加快步伐追上了她。

那之后我们的关系似乎真的开始以缓慢却坚定的步伐发展了。每天的牵手接吻从未间断过，我却有些惧怕她冰冷的手指和嘴唇。但她似乎全不在意——事实上让她全不在意的东西太多了，比如那渐渐埋进地下深处却依然随时呼之欲出的恶意。说实话她在这样的土地上挺直地站着并且如同一位公主般扬起下巴的样子真美，但是熊奈小姐却经常对我这种想法嗤之以鼻。她似乎总是对一切事情怀着悲观而抗拒的观念，所以她总是咄咄逼人到让人厌恶。

我不理她。我很清楚我们之间的意见分歧是多么巨大的一道鸿沟，而我一向比较相信我的判断。玛格丽特·威廉姆斯喜欢安娅·布拉金斯卡娅吗？我屏蔽掉一切外界的声音这样问自己，却没有得到回应。

“在想什么？”我感到有一片阴影移了过来。她的声音真是拯救我的一剂良药——我从游离状态恢复过来，对她的微笑回报以同样的微笑——也就是说，无上美丽的微笑。

“没什么——一些无关紧要的小事罢了。”我用同样温柔的语调回答。于是我们之间用那种大家已经知晓的微笑静静地相对沉默了一会。这似乎是每天都会发生的事了，但是我们依然乐此不疲，正如我们乐此不疲地练习与彼此接吻那样。

于是一天又这么过去了。我坐在完全暗下来的教室里出神。夏末时的热度也依然猖獗着，窗外的花圃也因此竭力压榨着自己的生命力姹紫嫣红着。但是从没有灯光的时刻欣赏的时候，她们婀娜多姿的枝条却变得有些叵测起来，好像穿着七彩纱衣的舞女与正在密谋着某种不可告人的大计划的巫女的区别。我收回目光，指挥着嵌在座位里一整个下午的双腿艰难地站起来。然后我听到了一些人声。

“……真不知道她怎么能待下去。”那是莉莉，一个标准的金发碧眼的小美女甜美的声线。“真是！难道我们的意愿还不够明显吗？天哪，我可真是没法忍受她的厚脸皮！”这个有点夸张的热情声线属于那个总是把自己的金棕色长发扎成高马尾的女孩汉娜。我想象得出她在说话时大概也是想平常一样地手舞足蹈。“我想这样委婉的提示已经够了。”这个沉静的声音是谁？艾丽娅还是朵拉？“我们不能再这样纵容下去了。”啊，能发表这样铿锵有力的言说的一定是朵拉了。“我们真的要这样做吗？”这个有点胆怯的声音应该是珍——她是一向以她慈悲的同情心而闻名的。“我觉得她很可怜啊……我们应该把她保护起来，别让她感到伤心才是……”显然这番言论并不受欢迎，一会就被淹没在了其他人的讨论中。

我躲在窗帘后面看她们争论着走进来，朵拉在不失威严地发表自己的观点的时候依然一心二用地从自己的书桌里找着什么。“……啊——在这里，”她那极富感染力的演说里突然插进来这么一句。其他人目不转睛地盯着她，于是她索性结束了自己那慷慨激昂的长篇大论，以一句掷地有声的话作结：

“姑娘们，是时候做些什么了！”

我不知道后来发生了什么。我只记得我开始拼命奔跑。我不知道我跑了多久。我不知道我要找谁或什么。我不知道这样的奔跑究竟为了什么目标。在那样漫无目的的奔跑中，我好像看到了远处站着三年前的那个孩子。她的脚踝上缠着从母亲的腹腔里流出的内脏，她的母亲看不清面目，她的头重重压在孩子肩上，她的父亲手里的锯肉刀滴着血，他的笑声大概可以让面无表情的命运都挤出一丝悚然或怜悯。他另一只手里紧攥着的打火机已经点燃，但是不知为什么，那只手垂了下去，火焰与血碰撞的瞬间那样惊艳，但瞬间又归于死寂。

在我惊悚地看着这一幕的时候，那个孩子似乎正面无表情地看过来。她垂着的的右手无意识地牢牢牵着一只被挂破了一道露出里面松软的白色内脏的玩具熊，被倒拖着的可怜的熊的头浸泡在一片鲜红里。我的心脏跳动地像要击碎胸腔，我张开嘴想要发出一声压抑已久的呼喊，我拼命伸出手想要拉住她，但是她永远站得离我那么远。然后她想到了什么一般茫然的蹲下来。

她从母亲的肚子里诞生。而她现在又与这些曾经是她左邻右舍的温暖的东西重逢了。诞生了她的伟大躯体现在正一点一点走向泥土，而罪人早已布好的利刃审判了自己，他的头颅滚到女孩脚边，被鲜血浸过的面庞上是一个似疯狂似解脱的笑容。

而她自己？……大概很快也要归于尘土了吧？

她不知道。她不明白。她还太小，她还有许多东西不知如何思考。她的大脑还没有一个程序来辨认人们诡奇如万花筒那样的目光。她甚至连活着都不知为何物。

就那样的活着。就那样的活着。直到有一天……

直到有一天？

从这样的一个梦里醒来的时候我满头冷汗。黄昏下教室里再没有一个人。今天安娅没有来上学，于是再没有另一个人叫醒贪睡的我。我低头看着熊子小姐，今天的她却好像兴致不高。只是趴在我怀里沉沉的睡着。

然后我感到寒冷。我抬头观察，看见有一扇窗户被粗心的孩子遗忘，异常的寒潮带来的寒冷的风似乎洗刷着我的骨髓。但我只能看着它——我只能看着她，无能为力地，无奈地，悲悯地，预知到了一切结局地，静默地站在原地。

“你瞧，熊樱子小姐。”我站在大开的窗户旁边，被风吹得破碎的声音轻到我自己都听不清。“冬天要提前来啦。”

熊花子小姐依然没有说话，凛冽的寒风甚至没有惊动她的深眠哪怕一丝一毫。

“睡着也好……是吧？睡着也好。”我笑了，“玛格丽特·威廉姆斯一向是贪睡的。现在她醒啦，可是……”我看着远处已经拼命地亮起来的几颗碎星，我听到从缩紧的喉咙里挤出的几句几乎听不清的呜咽。

“可是……太晚了啊……”

第二天安娅又回来上学了。她进班的时候已经是快要敲上课铃的时刻，——这可不像她，我抱着熊花子小姐，下巴支在桌子上这样想。谁知更让我跌眼镜的事发生了——巧的是我还真的戴着一副眼镜——她居然把自己的座位摆到了我的旁边，然后如同什么都没发生一样自然地收拾着自己的书。上课铃响起的同时她刚好完成了自己的工作，她的眼神飘了一小会，又投射到了我身上。我因某种难以言表的激动不受控制地战栗起来，而她只是报以一个微笑。

上课铃落下，在寒潮离开后重新温暖起来的阳光里，老师的身后领着一个陌生的女孩走了进来。她有金子一样夺目的长发，在脑后挽成一个优雅的发髻；她海蓝色的眼睛澄澈地如同最晴朗的天和最温柔的海，她唇边的笑完美得不可思议。同学们似乎被这样的外表深深地惊艳了，他们只是静默地看着女孩落落大方地做完自我介绍，走到最后一扇窗户下的那个洒满阳光的座位。

女孩没有坐下。她用审慎的目光打量着那个收拾地干干净净的位置。同学们也没有动静。他们用含着期待的目光打量着女孩，而那种期待正一点一点亮起来。连老师都被这种令人不由自主地肃然起来的气氛感染，一向持重的他居然也分了一点注意力在女孩身上。

“很抱歉……但是我拒绝坐在这里，先生。”女孩终于开口了，迎着四面八方投射过来的灼热目光，高傲地挺起胸膛，用歌剧女主角那样抑扬顿挫的优美声音宣告。“或者至少请给我换一套桌椅。一个杀人犯的继承人和一个不知廉耻的娼妓坐过的位置，实在太令人作呕了。”

我听到整个教室沸腾了。同学们欢呼起来。他们的期待今天终于得到了圆满的回报，那样发自内心的欢乐连老师都被感染到露出一个略显生硬的微笑。我的心里也真正平静下来了——一切的怨恨之类，恐惧之类，渐渐地好像都在阳光下蒸发成飞向云端的雾气。我转头看向安娅，看到了她眼里同样的释然。于是我们自然而然的牵起对方的手，然后拥抱在一起，然后相互亲吻。我感受到她微微颤抖着的温热的嘴唇传来的与我内心同样的难以言表的激动的热量，大概还有一些发自内心的对于过去现在和未来的祝福。

——远处的某片天空有一颗白金色的流星掉下来了。

献上我的祝福吧——

人们啊，祝贺你们，终于找到了自己的同类。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 说好的后记……虽然长得跟repo一样（喂  
> 呐。那么开始。  
> 这个脑洞其实很久以前就有了框架。想像一个无辜受害的女孩，她足够坚强，足够淡定，但是她周围的人比她还大惊小怪。甚至想要写一种极其极端的情况，她的一生都无法摆脱这种如影随形的非议、好奇和怜悯，她的余生的经历都被这一段经历影响，当然最后的结局还是自我终结。  
> 而之所以选定APH这对真·冷到北极的北极组的两个姑娘，完全是她们的人设使然。当时选人的时候还感慨幸好之前就有北极组要不然我又要玩拉郎虽然这个热度也跟拉郎差不多了……（咳  
> 啊，回归正题。在同类里，安娅的形象是一个遭受过强/奸的受害者，也是我描写的中心。她如我所想的那样坚强又美丽，遗憾的是我已经缩短了许多篇幅掐掉了许多我内心想表达的对她的赞美，但我真的非常非常喜欢她。梅格在文中则是一个精神失常的杀人犯的女儿，目睹父母相继惨死的场景，也是被排斥，最后死去。而熊子小姐，象征的则是她在遭到排斥后“自我保护”的一种人格，所以它表现得浑身是刺，硬邦邦像块木头，但是它的本性没有脱离它的本身——依然是内心善良又温柔的存在。而接近结尾时熊子小姐的永远沉睡，则是象征梅格当中最脆弱的部分终于鼓起勇气接受自己的过去——但是如原文所讲，太晚了，对自己也没有了意义，更帮不了即将遭受同样不幸的安娅。  
> 而关于安娅的行为，这个要感谢知乎的各位太太。看的条目很多，主要是关于强/奸对女性的伤害有多大，真的算得上触目惊心。比如说对于任何形式以任何物体接触隐私部位的恐惧，对于异性甚至所有人的恐惧，对于自身的自卑感和厌弃感等等等等。而我比较倾向描写的是因此转变性向却又跟自身原本观念不合、较严重的精神错乱（梅格的两个人格）、受舆论谴责而受到二次伤害、持续焦虑而情绪不稳定易在极端来回摆动这样几点。所以——朋友们，这些受害者们真的不容易。背负着巨大的心理压力还要面对社会上各种各样甚至于许多是指责的目光，真的是一件非常辛苦的事。  
> 然后就是关于对于文中其他人的态度的描写，也许有人会觉得过分。其实过分吗？夸大也许有，但我觉得并不过分。我曾经努力把自己带入这样一个角色，我想要知道她的心里在想什么，觉得世界是什么样，又将以怎样的态度面对世界。我觉得我可以用暗流汹涌至少表面平静的态度面对世界，而世界——不知是不是我太悲观，却总能在不经意的地方布好利刃。  
> 世界对于受害者的态度是什么样的呢？即使抛开那些强行甩锅给受害者的人渣，人们的态度对于情绪正敏感的受害者来说就一定是好的吗？我觉得并不是。非议、好奇或者怜悯，其实都在一遍又一遍地提醒这些受害者们，你们是可怜的受害者，你们有一段不堪回首的经历，那是你们人生的污点云云。通俗地讲，就是揭伤疤。一遍又一遍地揭开，然后最终化脓溃烂到无可救药，大概就是悲剧的起因吧。  
> 我看到过有人足够勇敢，向别人讲述自己的经历来帮助别人了解受害者的内心。那样让睡梦之中都布满阴影的经历，如果你的代入感足够强，完全可以体会到那种烙入骨髓的痛苦。当我们站在这样的角度上出发，我们希望得到的是怎样的人生？我想最高的奢望大概是正常的平静的生活。也就是说，在这件事没有发生之前的生活，没有异样的目光，没有怜悯的眼神，没有别扭的态度。所以说这真的是奢望吧？无论出于恶意或者只是出于好心，想要避免伤害都太难了。  
> 我不指望能有多少人像我一样按照别人的描述分析把自己代入到一个濒临崩溃的精神病一样的角色中转一圈去懂得我想写什么，但至少希望能有人思考一下，我们应当如何对待也许有一天会出现在你身边的受害者。啊——所以如果觉得这文章疯疯癫癫，很正常，因为它出发点本来就不正常的样子。（笑  
> 感谢陪我疯到这的你。


End file.
